Friendly Gropage
by AquaRose
Summary: Luke/Leia/Han enjoy a moment in an enclosed space.


Prompt:Star Wars, Han/Luke/Leia, enclosed spaces

Setting: Post ANH and pre ESB.

Stupid. This was stupid. Thought Leia Organa. Of course there were imperials at the port, where were the Imperial troops NOT infesting. Of course Han had gotten them noticed for his gambling habits, and of course Luke had to run in light saber in hand and make them even less conspicuous. They had run. Now they were hiding in a very convenient 'cargo hold' as Han put it in the floor of his ship. Figures he would have a smuggling compartment. Just like a freelancer like him. The stupid part was that Han had insisted there was no time for them to crawl in separate compartments. Now she, Han and Luke were all squeezed into one of the compartments together. Luke was behind her pressed against the wall, and Han was in front of her ,his breath hot in her face, his body squeezing Leia closer to Luke. If ever there was an uncannily uncomfortable situation to be in this was it.

Leia's heart was pounding in her chest as she heard feet walking closer above them, that must be the Imperial guard searching the vessel. Her heart skipped a beat when the feet stopped above her. Why were they stopping directly above her and her companions. Han raised a finger to his lips making a shushing motion. Leia rolled her eyes at this. She did not need to be reminded to be quiet. As he returned his hand to his side it brushed the tip of her breast slightly. Leia blushed deeply, realizing she had not worn a bra that day. It would have not looked right under her strapless skin tight dress. She moved away from Han slightly, only to immediately remember the presence of Luke standing behind her. As she did so her ass rubbed conveniently against the blonde boy, and the space that was there slowly disappeared as his body involuntarily got excited by her rubbing against it.

This situation was truly not getting any better, she had a horny friend behind her, whos excitement made her want to press against her other friend. Both seemed like inappropriate options. She really did not want to explore feelings for either of them, though she knew she felt something for both of them. Luke, he was her closest friend, she knew she could confide in him and have a comforting her. The feelings she had for him were so familiar and right, yet then there was Han. Han oh Han. How he infuriated her. He was handsome, he was intelligent, he was everything she was not. He impassioned her, she sometimes felt a burning longing to just smack him, other times she felt that same longing and wanted to kiss him. It was just about as infuriating as his personality.

Luke feeling the moment with Leia as she leaned against him was excited, he had never known if she felt his feelings, he loved her, she was the first girl to treat him with respect since Aunt Beru. Camie had been the only girl he knew growing up, and she was obsessed with Fixer and teased him relentlessly, Leia on the other hand, she was just amazing, and this amazing girl was right here, leaning up against him. He could feel himself wanting to slip, to lean forward and wrap his arms around her. As he thought this he felt Leia step away from him and despair overtook him. Of course she did not like him that way, in this cramped space she just had moved against him. Why would she be interested in him, he was just a boring farm boy after all. He blushed heavily and felt his excitement leave him.

As Leia stepped away from Luke, Han broke the silence with a soft whisper in her ear "Well well Princess, got tired of playing goodie two shoes" he said. Her body was now pressed against his, and he was not going to let her get away. A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. His hand holding her close went lower, grasping her ass and pulling tightly at it. Leia gasped aloud. Simultaneously to Han doing this a roar was heard above and two shots of a laser-gun. Two thuds sounded above them. Leia sighed in relief as she heard the thuds, the Imperials standing above them must be dead. When Leia look up, Han used that moment to reach up with his other hand and grope her breast roughly. "YOU SCOUNDREL!" Leia shouted, knowing the need for silence was gone and backed into Luke. Luke's breath was hot on the back of her neck, and Han's breath was hot on her face. At that moment was when Chewbacca, their rescuer, opened up the smuggling compartments lid. What a sight THAT must have been. Chewbacca often teases Han about the slap mark that took over a week to disappear from his face after the incident.


End file.
